starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cronología de la historia galáctica
Esta es una cronología de la historia galáctica que registra los eventos importantes de la galaxia. =Cronología de la historia galáctica= Prehistoria *Prehistoria temprana **El Universo comienza a formarse''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' **La galaxia se forma alrededor de un agujero negro supermasivo en su centro.Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo **Los organismos simbióticos microscópicos que permiten que los seres vivos usen el campo de energía conocido como la Fuerza nace de la Fuente de Vida. **Nacimiento de Padre **Nacimiento de Hija **Nacimiento de Hijo **Los Ancianos reptiles comienzan a aparecer en el planeta Naboo.Ultimate Star Wars **Una especie precursora en el planeta Crul evoluciona a lo largo de millones de años en la especie Crolute.Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy **Una especie precursora en el planeta Abednedo evoluciona a lo largo de millones de años en la especie Abednedo **Batuu es colonizado en los Territorios del Borde Exterior. *Milenios antes de la Batalla de Yavin **Una o más especies ancestrales descubren los secretos de los viajes a través del hiperespacio y abren a la galaxia para exploración.Tarkin **Nace el Primer Jedi **Sensibles a la Fuerza se unen para formar la Orden Jedi en Ahch-To, dedicada a la preservación de la paz y la justicia.Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual El planeta Ilum es descubrido como fuente de cristales Kyber.Nexus of Power **El Primer Templo Jedi es construido en las islas rocosas de Ahch-To. Poco después, la aldea Jedi es también construida en la Isla del templo.[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] Era de la Antigua República *Milenios ABY (continúa) **La Antigua República es formada. **El Templo del Kyber es construido en la fría, desértica luna de Jedha.Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva **Nacimiento de Hylemane Lightbringer.Consecuencias **Hylemane Lightbringer es sentenciado a muerte por una silla, refutando el mito que «él no podía ser asesinado por armas mortales» **Nacimiento de un Jedi rebelde no identificado. **Un grupo de usuarios malevolos de la Fuerza se separa de la Orden Jedi durante los Cien Años de Oscuridad. Ellos forman la Orden Sith.Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II **Los Jedi atacan el Templo Sith en Malachor en el Gran Azote de Malachor y cobaten a los Sith. Todos los participantes son petrificados. **La Guerra Sith es librada entre la Antigua República y los nuevos Sith. **La Era de los Sith comienza y dura por miles de años. **Se forma el Ordu Aspectu. **Ocurre la perdición del Ordu Aspectu. *Antes del 6.021 ABY **El Imperio Sith es fundado. *Aproximadamente en 6.021 ABY **Mediante el uso de la esclavitud, los Sith construyen un imperio que se extiende por la galaxia, comenando un breve periodo de dominio galáctico.[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'':Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] **Los Sith construyen un santuario en Coruscant. *6.000 ABY **La civiliación en Bardotta comenzó cuando el Culto Frangawl reinó sobre una sociedad militante. *Aproximadamente en 5.000 ABY **El Gran Templo es construido por los Massassi en Yavin 4.Journey Through Space **La Batalla de Coruscant ocurre como parte de la guerra Sith. Caída de la Antigua República *Entre el 5000 y el 3.966 ABY **Ocurre Guerra Mandaloriana-Jedi. ***Las Cruzadas Mandalorianas ocurren como parte de la Guerra Mandaloriana-Jedi. ****La devastación de Ubduria ocurre como parte de las cruzadas Mandalorianas. ***El cataclismo mandaloriano ocurre como parte de la Guerra Mandaloriana-Jedi. *Aproximadamente en 4.000 ABY **Los Cuatro Maestros construyen el Templo Jedi sobre las ruinas del santuario Sith en Coruscant. *3.966 ABY **Los viajeros galácticos navegan el hiperespacio usando sextantes de hiperespacio.Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual *3.277 ABY **El Calendario Lothal es introducido.Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide *Aproximadamente en 2.000 ABY **La Orden Dagoyana se apodera de Bardotta después de una serie de exitosas y estratégicas guerras a pequeña escala. *Antes del 1.032 ABY **Una batalla se lucha en Takodana entre los Jedi y los Sith (al menos mil años). **La galaxia entra en la era oscura.Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia **Tarre Vizsla crea el sable oscuro. **La Guerra Jedi-Sith es librada. ***Coruscant y el Templo Jedi son ocupados durante la Batalla de Coruscant. ***Coruscant y el Jedi Temple son recuperados durante la Liberación de Coruscant. *1.032 ABY **Los Sith son derrotados por los Jedi y son obligados a esconderse. **La Antigua República colapsa. **Los mandalorianos de la Casa Vizsla se infiltran en el Templo Jedi y liberan el sable oscuro. **Darth Bane establece la Regla de Dos. Era de la República *1.032 ABY **Varios sistemas estelares se unen y fundan la República Galáctica.[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] **El Imperio Esclavista Zygerriano es derrotado por los Jedi. *1.019 ABY **El Código Yavin es establecido en la Convención de Yavin. *Antes del 966 ABY **Nacimiento de Maz Kanata. *896 ABY **Nacimiento de Yoda en un planeta desconocido. (Image 17 caption) *867 ABY **Naboo se une a la República Galáctica. *832 ABY **Se funda Theed. *797 ABY **Yoda comienza a entrenar Jedi en los caminos de la Fuerza.[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *600 ABY **Nacimiento de Jabba Desilijic Tiure.Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber *522 ABY **La Ciudadela es construida para apresar Jedi rebeldes. *511 ABY **El planeta Jelucan es colonizado por gente de afuera que fueron exiliados a otro mundo por no romper la lealtad hacia su Rey. *509 ABY **Nacimiento de Yaddle.Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada *501 ABY **La armadura de Sabine Wren es forgada.Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore *400 ABY **Nacimiento de Thomas Toov. *300 estaciones de polvo Lasat antes del Rise of the Rebels 3272 ALStar Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide **Nacimiento de la abuela de Garazeb Orrelios. *200 ABY **Nacimiento de Chewbacca en Kashyyyk. *131 ABY **Cataclismo del planeta natal de los B'ankora.Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One *102 ABY **Nacimiento de Dooku. *101 ABY **El último avistamiento reportado de un Lobo de Lothal. *Aproximadamente en 84 ABY **Nacimiento de Sheev Palpatine en Naboo. *73 ABY **Nacimiento de Cad Bane en Duro. *72 ABY **Nacimiento de Mace Winduen Haruun Kal.Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings *64 ABY **Nacimiento de Wilhuff Tarkin en Eriadu. *57 ABY **Nacimiento de Obi-Wan Kenobi en Stewjon.Star Wars: Card Trader **Obi-Wan Kenobi es descubierto y llevado al Templo Jedi en Coruscant por la Orden Jedi para ser entrenado como un Jedi a los seis meses de su nacimiento. *56 ABY **Nacimiento de Galen Walton Erso en Grange. *51 ABY **Nacimiento de Orson Callan Krennic en Lexrul. *46 ABY **Nacimiento de Padmé Amidala (Padmé Naberrie) en Naboo. (Image 1 caption) *44 ABY **Nacimiento de Garazeb Orrelios en Lasan. *Nacimiento de 42 ABY **de [[Gallius Rax] en Jakku. *41 ABY **Nacimiento de Anakin Skywalker de Shmi Skywalker. **Nacimiento de Rae Sloane en Ganthel.Un Nuevo Despertar *40 ABY **Galen Walton Erso se une Programa de Futuros de la República en Brentaal IV. *Antes de la Invasión de Naboo **Sifo-Dyas prevee un próximo conflicto a gran escala, pero es acusado de propagador de guerra y es removio del Consejo Jedi. Él secretamente comisiona a los kaminoanoss para crear un ejército clon para la República. **Batalla de los Estrechos de Malastare. **Obi-Wan Kenobi conoce a Satine Kryze. **Nacimiento de Lor San Tekka. **Nacimiento de Asajj Ventress. **Mace Windu rescata a una niña llamada Depa Billaba.The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader;; **Finis Valorum reemplaza a Kalpana como Canciller Supremo de la República Galáctica. **Darth Maul asesina al padawan Jedi Eldra Kaitis. *38 ABY **Nacimiento de Wald en Tatooine. *36 ABY **Nacimiento de Ahsoka Tano en Shili. *35 ABY **Nacimiento de Kaeden Larte. **Nacimiento de Lauren Mel Coelho en Tangenine. *33 ABY **Nacimiento de Caleb Dume (Kanan Jarrus) en Coruscant. **Ahsoka Tano es aceptada en la Orden Jedi después de que Plo Koon la descubriera en Shili. Caída de la República Antes de las Guerras Clon *32 ABY **Invasión de Naboo.[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] ***Ocurre la captura de Theed. ***Ocurre el duelo en Tatooine. Qui-Gon Jinn se ecuentra con Darth Maul por primera vez. ***Batalla de Naboo. Reina Padmé Amidala regresa a Naboo y forma una alianza entre los naboo y los gungans. Los gungans enfrentan al ejército droide mientras la reina y sus fuerzas de seguridad capturan a los líderes de la Federación de Comercio. Qui-Gon Jinn es asesinado por Darth Maul, quien, al darse vuelta, es cortado a la mitad por Obi-Wan Kenobi, pero sobrevive. Daultay Dofine es asesinado cuando la nave de control de droides es destruida por Anakin Skywalker. **El Canciller Finis Valorum es removido de su puesto por un voto de no confidencia propuesto por la reina Padme Amidala **El Senador Sheev Palpatine es electo Canciller Supremo de la República, reemplazando a Finis Valorum. **El Alto Consejo Jedi promueve a Obi-Wan Kenobi al rango de Caballero Jedi y permite que entrene a Anakin Skywalker como un Jedi. **Nacimiento de Han Solo en Corellia.Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial *31 ABY **Nacimiento de Paodok'Draba'Takat en Pipada. *30 ABY **Nacimiento de Lando Calrissian en Socorro.Star Wars Rebels: Visual Guide: Epic Battles *29 ABY **Nacimiento de Hera Syndulla en Ryloth. **Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker emprenden una misión a Carnelion IV.Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part I *27 ABY **Las bestias Zillo son dadas por extintas. **Nacimiento de Numa en Ryloth. *24 ABY **Crisis Separatista. Miles de sistemas estelares dejan la República y se unen a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes y al Conde Dooku. **El Senado Galáctico debate el Acta de Creación Militar para determinar si la República Galáctica debería crear un ejército. *23 ABY **Nacimiento de Dalven Kyrell en Jelucan.Estrellas Perdidas *22 ABY **Disputa fronteriza en Ansion **Cisma de Antar 4 **Complot de asesinato a Padmé Amidala. Los líderes separatistas esperan silenciar a la senadora de Naboo, quien se opone al Acta de Creación Militar. El Cazarrecompensas Jango Fett es contratado. Él usa a Zam Wesell en dos intentos en los cuales últimamente falla. Zam es capturada y Jango Fett la asesina para prevenir que los Jedi la cuestionen. **Misión a Kamino. Obi-Wan Kenobi usa el dardo sable de Fett para rastrearlo al sistema Kamino en el Borde Exterior. Él encuentra a Jango Fett y los dos luchan. Fett escapa y Obi-Wan Kenobi lo rastrea a Geonosis. **Anakin es encargado de la protección de la Senadora Padmé Amidala. Ellos van encubierto al planeta natal de Padmé, Naboo mientras Obi-Wan busca al asesino. Como pasan más tiempo juntos, ambos se enamoran. **Anakin es cazado por los sueños de su madre muriendo. Creyendo que se volverán realidad, él regresa a Tatooine. Él la encuentra en un campamento Tusken. En odio, él los masacra y jura que nunca será débil de nuevo al encarar la muerte. **Jar Jar Binks propone que se le den poderes de emergencia al Canciller Palpatine para alzar un ejército sin la interferencia del Senado. **Obi-Wan es capturado en Geonosis y sentenciado a muerte. Anakin y Padmé van a su rescate, pero también son capturados. Guerras Clon *22 ABY **Comienzan las Guerras Clon con la Batalla de Geonosis. Jango Fett asesina a Coleman Trebor. Mace Windu asesina a Jango Fett en la lucha y muchos Jedi son asesinados en un intento de rescatar a Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker y Padmé Amidala de la ejecución. **Anakin Skywalker y Padmé Amidala se casan en secreto en Naboo. **Ocurre un ataque en un transporte de tropas de la República derribado y Cut Lawquane deserta de la República durante la batalla. **Mace Windu lleva a una fuerza de ataque Jedi consistente de él mismo, Kit Fisto, Prosset Dibs y Rissa Mano al planeta Hissrich para detener una operación minera separatistaJedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part Ic **Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi envían suministros a Bail Organa y a su esfuerzo de alivio a Christophsis. **Rotta el Hutt es escuestrado por los Separatistas en un intento de hacer que la República se sitúe en contra de los Hutt.''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película **Ahsoka Tano se convierte en la Padawan de Anakin Skywalker. **Ocurre la Batalla de Teth. **Ocurre la Misión al Palacio de Jabba. **Ocurre la incursión en el Palacio de placer de Ziro el Hutt. **Ryloth es invadido por fuerzas Seperatistas **Comienza la Batalla de Ryloth. **Ocurre la misión a Rugosa. **Ocurre la Batalla de Abregado. **Ocurre la Batalla del sistema Ryndellia. **Ocurre la Batalla de la Nebulosa Kaliida. **Ocurre la Batalla cerca de la Nebulosa Kaliida. **Ocurre la Batalla de Mimban. **Ocurre la Batalla de la luna Rishi. **Ocurre la Batalla de Falleen. **Ocurre la Batalla de Bothawui. **Ocurre la emboscada en el Garra del Buitre. **Ocurre la misión para barrer el corredor exterior del espacio. **Ocurre la misión a la Estación Skytop. **Ocurre la misión a Rodia. **Ocurre la rescate en el Tranquilidad. **Ocurre la misión a Vassek 3. **Ocurre la escaramuza en Vanqor. **Ocurre la misión a Florrum. **Ocurre la Batalla de Quell. **Ocurre la defensa de Maridun. **Ocurre la escaramuza en Orto Plutonia. **Ocurre la Batalla de Orto Plutonia. *21 ABY **Ocurre la incursión en el laboratorio de Nuvo Vindi. **Ocurre la misión a Iego. **Ocurre el destrucción del bloqueo sobre Ryloth. **Ocurre el aterrizaje en Nabat. **Ocurre el escate de los prisioneros Nabat. **Termina la Batalla de Ryloth. **Ocurre la Primera Batalla de Felucia. **Ocurre la misión al Templo Jedi. **Ocurre la Batalla de Devaron. **Ocurre la misión a Glee Anselm. **Ocurre la segunda misión a Rodia. **Ocurre la misión a Naboo. **Ocurre la misión a la Estación Black Stall. **Ocurre la misión a Mustafar. **Ocurre la destrucción de la estación médica de Felucia. **Ocurre la escaramuza en Felucia. **Ocurre la Batalla de Malastare. **Ocurre el incidente de la Bestia Zillo. **Ocurre la misión a Cato Neimoidia. **Ocurre la Batalla cerca de Dorin. **Ocurre la Segunda Batalla de Geonosis. **Ocurre la Batalla de Dantooine. **Ocurre la escaramuza a bordo del TB-73. **Ocurre la captura de Eeth Koth. **Ocurre la Batalla de Saleucami. **Ocurre el ataque furtivo a Roche. **Ocurre el ataque en un crucero de la República. **Ocurre el bombardeo de la capilla memorial. **Ocurre la escaramuza en Concordia. **Ocurre la escaramuza a bordo del Coronet. **Ocurre el bombardeo en Kalevala. **Ocurre el complot de asesinato a Satine Kryze. **Ocurre la sabotaje del Resistencia. **Ocurre la misión a Vanqor. **Ocurre la segunda misión a Florrum. **Ocurre la conspiración del mercado negro mandaloriano. **Ocurre la escaramuza en los muelles de Sundari. **Ocurre la Guerra civil Balith. **Ocurre la Conferencia de Refugiados en Alderaan. **Ocurre la Batalla de Kamino. **Ocurre el bloqueo de Pantora. **Ocurre el secuestro de las hijas de Papanoida. **Ocurre el rescate en la Nave de Control de Droides en Pantora. **Ocurre el rescate en la Cantina de Chalmun. **Ocurre la crisis de rehenes del Senado. **Ocurre la confrontación en Teth. **Ocurre una ceremonia Jedi no identificada. **Ocurre el bombardeo en los Generadores de Coruscant. **Ocurren los apagones obligatorios en Coruscant. **Ocurre el ataque a la gente Confederada. **Ocurre el funeral de Onaconda Farr. **Nacimiento de Sabine Wren en Mandalore. **Nacimiento de Jyn Erso en Vallt. 20 ABY **Comienza la construcción de la Estrella de la Muerte sobre Geonosis. **Ocurre la Batalla de Sullust. **Ocurre la misión a Serenno. **Ocurre la masacre de Devaron. **Ocurre la confrontación en Toydaria. **Ocurre la misión a Mortis. **Ocurre la captura de Even Piell. **Ocurre la Batalla de Lola Sayu. **Ocurre el funeral de Even Piell. **Ocurre la Segunda Batalla de Felucia. **Ocurre la escaramuza en Wasskah. **Ocurre la Batalla de Mon Cala. **Ocurre la escaramuza en Naboo. **Ocurre la misión a Aleen. **Ocurre la Batalla de Patitite Pattuna. **Ocurre el rescate de Adi Gallia. **Ocurre la Batalla de Umbara. **Ocurre la Batalla de Kiros. **Ocurre la misión a Zygerria. **Ocurre la Batalla de Kadavo. **Ocurre la Conferencia de Paz Confederción-República. **Ocurre la escaramuza en Carlac. **Ocurre el funeral de Obi-Wan Kenobi. **Ocurre el motín en el Centro de Detención Judicial Central de la República. **Ocurre la confrontación en Orondia. **Ocurre el torneo en Serenno. **Ocurre el Festival de la Luz. **Ocurre la escaramuza en Theed. **Ocurre la Batalla de Dathomir. **Ocurre el objetivo carga segura. **Ocurre la misión a Lotho Menor. **Ocurre la masacre en Raydonia. **Ocurre la escaramuza sobre Raydonia. **Termina la Guerra Civil Onderoniana. **Ocurre el funeral de Steela Gerrera. **Ocurre la Asamblea. **Ocurre la incursión en el Crisol. **Ocurre el ataque a la flota de Obi-Wan Kenobi. **Ocurre el rescate en Florrum. **Ocurre la Batalla en Florrum. **Ocurre la Batalla sobre un planeta no identificado. **Ocurre la misión a la nave insignia de Aut-O. **Ocurre el escape de Abafar. **Ocurre la conferencia de estrategia de la República. **Ocurre el incidente de Carida. **Ocurre la duelo en el espaciopuerto del Borde Exterior no identificado. **Ocurre la incursión en la estación de transferencia Cybloc. **Ocurre la escaramuza en Florrum. *19 ABY **Ocurre la misión a Mustafar. **Ocurre la misión a Nal Hutta. **Ocurre la ataque al Palacio de Jabba. **Ocurre la subyugación de Mandalore. **Estalla la Guerra civil mandaloriana. **Ocurre la defensa de Cato Neimoidia. **Ocurre el funeral de las víctimas del bombardeo del Templo Jedi. **Ocurre el escape de la base militar de la República **Ocurre la captura de Ahsoka Tano. **Ocurre el juicio de Ahsoka Tano. **Ocurre el duelo en el Templo Jedi. **Ocurre la Batalla de Ringo Vinda. **Ocurre el escape de Ciudad Tipoca. **Ocurre el Escape de la Gran Instalación Médica de la República **Ocurre la misión al Nivel 1325. **Ocurre la misión a Scipio. **Ocurre la invasión de Scipio. **Ocurre la misión a Bardotta. **Ocurre la misión a Zardossa Stix. **Ocurre la misión a Oba Diah. **Ocurre la misión a Moraband. **Ocurre la misión a Utapau. **Ocurre la funeral de Tu-Anh. **Ocurre la Batalla por Anaxes. **Ocurre la insurrección en Yalvik Prime. **Ocurre la misión a Skako Menor. **Ocurre la ataque a Mahranee.Dark Disciple **Ocurre la captura de Moregi. **Ocurre la rescate de la familia de Marg Krim. **Ocurre la misión a Raxus. **Ocurre la misión a Serenno. **Ocurre la escape de la Aguja.Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One **Ocurre la Batalla de Zanbar. **Ocurre la Batalla en Ord Mantell.Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two **Ocurre la asalto a Vizsla Keep 09.Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three **Ocurre la Segunda batalla de Dathomir.Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four **Ocurre la rescate de Quinlan Vos. **Ocurre la destrucción de la base de almacenamiento de suministros Separatista. **Ocurre la destrucción del puesto de escucha de Vanqor. **Ocurre la Segunda Batalla de Christophsis. **Ocurre la bombardeo en el Templo Jedi.Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant **Ocurre la escaramuza en Kardoa.Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa **Ocurre la Tercer Batalla de Mygeeto.Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto **Ocurre el funeral de CT-1157.Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War **Ocurre el asedio de Mandalore.Ahsoka **Ocurre la Batalla de Coruscant. **Ocurre el asedio de Saleucami. **Ocurre la Batalla de Kashyyyk. **Ocurre la Batalla de Utapau. **Ocurre el asalto en Mygeeto. **Ocurre la Batalla de Felucia. **Ocurre la Batalla de Cato Neimoidia. **Ocurre la conquista de Kaller.Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight **Ocurre el duelo en la oficina de Palpatine. Era Imperial Guerras Clon (continúa) *19 ABY **Anakin Skywalker es ungido como Darth Vader, Señor Oscuro de los Sith. **Darth Vader asesina al consejo Separatista en Mustafar **La Orden 66 aniquila a la Orden Jedi y casi a todos los Jedi. **La República es reorganizada en el primer Imperio Galáctico por el Canciller Palpatine — secretamente el Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Sidious — quien se autoproclama Emperador Galáctico. **Ocurre el escape de Geonosis. **Ocurre la Batalla en Lokori. **Ocurre la misión a Mustafar. **Ocurre el duelo en Mustafar. **Ocurre el duelo en el Senado Galáctico. **Luke Skywalker y Leia Organa nacen de Padmé Amidala en Polis Massa. Padmé Amidala muere en el parto. Obi-Wan Kenobi, quien sobrevivió a la Orden 66, deja a Luke con el hermanastro de Anakin, Owen Lars en Tatooine mientras que Bail Organa adopta a Leia, para protegerlos de Darth Sidious y su padre **Ocurre el funeral de Padmé Amidala. La rebelión *19 ABY **Ezra Bridger nace de Mira y Ephraim Bridger en Lothal. **. **Obi-Wan Kenobi se va al exilio en Tatooine. Yoda se va al exilio en Dagobah. **Ocurre la celebración de la erradicación de la Orden Jedi.Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I **Ocurre la recaptura de la nave de Darth Vader. **Ocurre el ataque al Brighthome.Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II **Ocurre la misión a la luna del río de Al'doleem.Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III **Caleb Dume escapa de la Orden 66 y va a esconderse, abandonando los caminos de los Jedi por los próximos 14 añis. Cambia su nombre a «Kanan Jarrus». **Ocurre la emboscada en el sistema Coruscant.Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight **Ocurre la caza de Jocasta Nu.Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II **Comienza la insurgencia de Ryloth. *18 ABY **La familia Graf es perseguida por el Imperio.Star Wars: Adventures in Wild Space **Ocurre el rescate de Caleb Dume.Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release **La Atrocidad de Antar.La novela Tarkin menciona que la Atrocidad de Antar tuvo lugar un año después del fin de las Guerras Clon. **Ocurre la campaña en Salient. **Ocurre el levantamiento en Raada. **Bail Organa y Ahsoka Tano organizan una red rebelde. **Comienzan las operaciones de Pacificación de las Extensiones Occidentales. *17 ABY **Ocurre el bombardeo en los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat.Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal] **La familia Erso huye de Coruscant. *16 ABY **Nacimiento de Unkar Plutt en Crul. *15 ABY **Las operaciones de Pacificación de las Extensiones Occidentales son llevadas a un final. **Gallius Rax se una a la Armada Imperial con el rango de comandante. *14 ABY **Ocurre una misión para secuestrar un embarque de armas imperiales.Los Lores Sith **Darth Sidious y Darth Vader se embarcan en una misión a Ryloth.En el canon de Star Wars, la línea de tiempo de novelas la «Historia de Star Wars» pone estos eventos en Los Lores Sith tomado lugar antes de los eventos de Tarkin, ambos tomado lugar aproximadamente 5 años después del final de [[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]]. ***El movimiento Libertario de Ryloth liderado por Cham Syndulla intenta asesinar a los dos Lores Sith. ***Muertes de Belkor Dray e Isval. **La campaña de Berch Teller. **Moff Wilhuff Tarkin enuncia la Doctrina Tarkin. **El proyecto de la Estrella de la Muerte es movido de Geonosis. *13 ABY **Mientras se escondía en el planeta Lah'mu con su esposa, Lyra y su hija Jyn Erso, Galen Erso es llevado por Orson Krennic para contiuar con su trabajo en la Estrella de la Muerte. Jyn es llevada por Saw Gerrera.Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars **Ocurre la misión de ayuda a Ryloth. **Han Solo y Qi'ra intentan escapar del controlado Imperial Corellia, solo Han lo logra. **Han Solo se enlista en la Armada Imperial con la esperaza de ser un piloto, sin tener nombre de familia, el matriculador le da el nombre de «Solo». *12 ABY **Ephraim y Mira Bridger son capturados por el Imperio Galáctico. **Hera Syndulla deja Ryloth para luchar en contra del Imperio. **K-2SO es construido en Vulpter *11 ABY **Obi-Wan Kenobi rescata a Luke Skywalker cuando el chico se enfrenta a los secuaces de Jabba el Hutt sobre el «impuesto del agua» de su amo, bajo el cual los granjeros estaban sufriendo durante la Gran Sequía. Kenobi lleva al inconsciente Skywalker a la granja de la familia Lars y se va antes de que él despierte, pero el valor del niño le asegura a Kenobi que los Jedi aún no han conocido su fin; su menguante esperanza es renovada.Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: The Last of His Breed **Conflicto de Gorse. **Hera Syndulla y Kanan Jarrus unen fuerzas. *10 ABY **Jabba Desilijic Tiure envía a Black Krrsantan a cazar Obi-Wan Kenobi. **La construcción de la Estrella de la Muerte se traslada de Geonosis a Scarif.Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission **El Imperio Galáctico establece el complejo de seguridad imperial en la superficie de Scarif. **Muchas piezas protésicas de Vader, una canción, escrita por la madre de Nakari Kelen e interpretada por el grupo Hakko Drazlip y los Tootle Froots, que se burlaba de Darth Vader, es publicada. Solo días después de su lanzamiento, el Imperio envía a todo el grupo a las minas de especias de Kessel.Heredero de los Jedi **Han Solo es expulsado de la Academia de Vuelo Imperial por insubordinación. **Ocurre la campaña de Mimban. **Han Solo deserta del Imperio Galáctico y se une a la banda de Tobias Beckett.Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars **Han Solo conoce a su futuro compañero de toda la vida Chewbacca en Mimban. **Ocurre el atraco en Vandor. **Ocurre la misión a Kessel. **Han Solo hace el corredor de Kessel en menos de 12 pársecs. **Quay Tolsite es asesinado por Qi'ra. **L3-37 es destruida y Lando Calrissian es gravemente herido. **Ocurre la escaramuza en Savareen. **Dryden Vos es asesinado por Qi'ra. **Tobias Beckett es asesinado por Han Solo. **Han Solo gana el Halcón Milenario de Lando Calrissian en un juego de Sabacc. *7 ABY **Bodhi Rook entró al Academia de Servicio del sector Terrabe para entrenar para ser un piloto. **Ocurre la misión a Horuz.Rebel Rising *6 ABY **Ocurra la misión a Inusagi. **Ocurren las Insurrecciones Malkhani. **La familia Leonis emigra a Lothal.Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy **Masacre de Westhills. **Dhara Leonis es secuestrada por el Gran Inquisidor e inducida a la fuerza al Proyecto Segador.Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks **Escaramuza de Westhills. *5 ABY **Ocurre la misión a Tamsye Prime. **Ocurre un asalto a un convoy de suministros Imperial. **Ocurre un ataque a un aeródromo de Lothal. **Ocurre un atraco en Ciudad Capital.Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion **Ezra Bridger es reclutado por los Espectros. **Kanan Jarrus retoma las formas de los Jedi una vez más y toma a Ezra Bridger como su Padawan. **Ocurre una misión para robar disruptores Imperiales. ***El Senador Bail Organa manda a sus droides, C-3PO y R2-D2 para detener un plan Imperial para producir en masa rifles disruptores de iones T-7 en Lothal. Los droides son ayudados por los Espectros. **Ezra y Garazeb roban un Caza TIE Imperial propiedad del Barón Valen Rudor. **Ocurre un ataque a los Transportes de Tropas Imperiales. **Merei Spanjaf organiza una infracción de datos en el Ministerio de Transporte Imperial en Lothal. **Los Espectros se embarcan en una misión para destruir un cristal kyber con la ayuda del Cadete Imperial Zare Leonis. **Ocurre un ataque a un convoy Imperial. *4 ABY **Ocurre la bombardeo al desfile del Día del Imperio. ***Los Espectros interrumpen la celebración del Día del Imperio en la Ciudad Capital de Lothal, incitando una campaña Imperial en Lothal.Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice **Ocurre el rescate de Tseebo. **Ezra Bridger pasa su prueba para superar sus miedos y recibe un cristal Kyber. Él lo usa en la construcción de su sable de luz, el cual es completado varias semanas después. **Ocurre la misión a la granja de Calrissian. **Ocurre el asalto al Sindicato Gris. **Ocurre la trampa en el Edificio del Senado de la Antigua República. **Ocurre la redada cerca Jalath. **Ocurre la incursión en la torre de comunicaciones. ***Kanan Jarrus es capturado por el Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin en Lothal. ***Ezra envía un mensage incitando a la rebelión el cual es escuchado en Lothal y en los sistemas estelares a la redonda. **Ocurre la acción en Mustafar. ***Los Espectros montan un rescate de Kanan Jarrus, el cual lleva a la muerte de El Gran Inquisidor y la destrucción del Soberano. **Ocurre el tribunal de Zare Leonis. **Rescate de Dhara Leonis.Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy **Ocurre la misión para rescatar a Janard. **Ocurre la misión para robar generadores de escudos Imperiales. **Ocurre el asedio de Lothal. ***El Imperio impone un bloqueo en el planeta Lothal.Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal **La flota rebelde Fénix es lisiada por Darth Vader, quien destruye la nave de comando rebelde, pero falla en capturar a los Espectros, quienes escapan con los restos de la flota rebelde. **Darth Vader envía a dos Inquisidores — el Quinto Hermano y la Séptima Hermana — para cazar a los Jedi Ahsoka, Kanan y Ezra. **Ocurre el asalto en Seelos. **El antiguo capitán clon Rex se une al Escuadrón Fénix. **Ocurre la misión a Absanz. **Escaramuza a bordo de una estación médica de la República. **Ocurre la escaramuza en Nixus Hub 218. **Ocurre el bloqueo de Ibaar. **Un prototipo ala-B creado por el ingeniero Mon Calamari Quarrie es comandado por la rebelión. **Ocurre la escaramuza en Thrad. **Ocurre la escaramuza en el Espaciopuerto de Ciudad Garel. **Ocurre la rescate en el Interdictor Imperial. *3 ABY **Ocurre la batalla con el Escuadrón Fénix. **Ocurre el Día de Demanda de Leia Organa.Leia, Princess of Alderaan **Ocurre el ataque en Calderos. **Ocurre el asesinato de Quarsh Panaka. **Ocurren los arrestos en Christophsis. **Ocurre la evacuación de Paucris Mayor. **Ocurre la misión a Garel. **Los Inquisidores intentan secuestrar niños sensibles a la Fuerza, pero son detenidos por los Espectros y Ahsoka Tano. **Ocurre el duelo en Bilzen. **Ocurre la escaramuza en Imvur. **Mira y Ephriam Bridger organizan una fuga en una prisión Imperial en Lothal, liberando a muchos prisioneros, pero son asesinados durante el intento de escape. **El Imperio ataca la base escondida del Escuadrón Fénix en el planeta Garel. **La Princesa Leia Organa suministra tres [[Corbeta clase Sphyrna|corbetas clase Sphyrna]] al Escuadrón Fénix en Lothal. **Ocurre el robo en el Depósito de Lothal. **Ocurre el combate aéreo sobre Concord Dawn. **Ocurre la misión a la tercera luna de Concord Dawn. **El Escuadrón Fénix gana un pasaje seguro mediante el sistema Concord Dawn de los protectores viajeros. . **Redescubrimiento del planeta natal de los Lasat, Lira San. **Ocurre un robo en la Refinería de Gas del Cinturón de Asteroides. ***Una Refinería de Gas del Cinturón de Asteroides del gremio minero en un planetoide no identificado es destruido por los Espectros con ayuda de una manada de purrgils. ** Ocurre la misión a Ryloth. ***Los Espectros con la ayuda de los luchadores libertarios de Ryloth liderados por Cham Syndulla secuestran un portanavez bombardero Imperial. **Ocurre la misión a Oliu. **Emboscada en un Módulo de Construcción Imperial sobre Geonosis; Garazeb Orrelios y el Agente Kallus forman una amistad improbable en Bahryn. **Kanan Jarrus y Ezra Bridger son emboscados por dos Inquisidores en Oosalon mientras buscaban una base rebelde. **Ocurre el rescate de Ezra Bridger. **Kanan, Ezra y Ahsoka Tano se dirigen al Templo Jedi de Lothal en busca de guía por el Maestro Yoda para derrotar a Darth Vader y sus sirvientes. **Ataque al Escuadrón Fénix; Chopper y AP-5 ayudaron a la rebelión a descubrir el planeta Atollon. **El Escuadrón Fénix establece la Base de Chopper en Atollon; Rex y los Espectros aseguran la base contra kryknas. Dawn of Rebellion **Ocurre el rescate de Ojo. **Ocurre la misión a Ciudad Thune. **Misión a Malachor ***Kanan, Ezra, Ahsoka y Chopper viajan a Malachor. Ahí, ellos forjan una alianza temporal con el antiguo aprendiz Sith Maul para luchar contra varios Inquisidores y obtener un holocrón Sith que contenía conocimiento sobre cómo derrotar a los Sith. ***Ezra, Kanan y Ahsoka confrontan a Darth Vader. ***Destrucción del Templo Sith de Malachor; Ezra, Kanan y Chopper escapan de vuelta a Atollon. ***Vader sobrevive a la destrucción del Templo Sith y Ahsoka es salvada por Ezra. *2 ABY **La Gobernadora Arihnda Pryce solicita los servicios del Gran Almirante Thrawn y su Sépitma Flota para lidiar con la creciente rebelión.Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow **Rescate de Hondo Ohnaka **Mission a la Estación Reklam **Maul secuestra a la tripulación del Espíritu. **Masacre cerca de Teralov. **Ocurre el escape de la Academia Skystrike. ***Sabine Wren recluta a Wedge Antilles y a Hobbie a la rebelión. **Segunda Misión a Ryloth. **Misión a Agamar. **Segunda misión a la tercera luna de Concord Dawn. **Ocurre una escaramuza sobre Mykapo. **Ocurre el bloqueo sobre Synistahg. **Ocurre una misión para saquear una nave de cargamento Imperial. **Ocurre la infiltración en el Complejo de Armería Imperial. **Ocurre la escaramuza en Dathomir. **Ocurre el rescate de Ketsu Onyo. **Ocurre la misión para investigar Geonosis. **Infiltración de EXD-9 a la Base de Chopper. **Sabine Wren experimenta entrenar con el sable oscuro. **Ocurre la escaramuza en Krownest. **Ocurre el rescate de Alexsandr Kallus. **Ocurre la Operación Manos Libres. **Mon Mothma forma la Alianza para Restaurar la República sobre Dantooine. **Ocurre la misión para recuperar códigos Imperiales. **Misión a Tatooine. Obi-Wan Kenobi asesina a Maul para defender a Luke Skywalker. **Toma lugar la Batalla de Atollon, Thrawn ataca la Base de Chopper y fuerza a los rebeldes a retirarse a Yavin 4. *1 ABY **Ocurre la misión a Mandalore. ***Sabine Wren y Ezra Bridger asaltan una prisión Imperial en Mandalore para rescatar al padre de Sabine, Alrich Wren. **Sabine Wren pasa el Sable oscuro a Bo-Katan Kryze. **Ocurre la misión a Jalindi. **Ocurre la misión a la Estación Faos. **Ocurre la incursión en una célula rebelde sospechosa. **Ocurre el robo del Defensor TIE de Élite. **Ocurre el secuestro del Tractor 413-24. **Ocurre el ataque en Lothal. ***Hera ataca al bloqueo Imperial sibre Lothal con veinticuatrp naves estelares T-65 B alas-X. **Ocurre el rescate de Hera Syndulla. ***Kanan Jarrus es asesinado al sacrificarse para salvar al resto de la tripulación del Espíritu. **Muere la madre de Farnay.El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker **Ocurre la liberación de Lothal. Ezra Bridger se sacrifica para derrotar a Thrawn. *0 ABY **Ocurre la infiltración de Iakar. **Ocurre la Batalla de Ferrok Pax. **Ocurre la Batalla de Mygeeto. **Ocurre la misión al Anillo de Kafrene. **Ocurre la liberación de Erso. **Ocurre la Batalla en Jedha. **Ciudad Jedha es destruida por la Estrella de la Muerte. Saw Gerrera es asesinado y la campaña de sus partisanos trae el fin a la ocupación Imperial del fin de los planetas. **Termina la insurgencia de Jedha. **Ocurre la Operación Fractura. **Ocurre la misión a Eadu. Guerra Civil Galáctica *0 ABY, continúa: **Batalla de Scarif. Jyn Erso, Baze Malbus, Chirrut Îmwe, Capitán Cassian Andor, y Bodhi Rook mueren durante una misión para robar los planos de la superarma Imperial llamada la Estrella de la Muerte. **Misión secreta a Tatooine.[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] **Owen y Beru Lars son asesinados por soldados de asalto Imperiales; la granja Lars es destruida. **Luke Skywalker deja Tatooine y comienza su entrenamiento para convertirse en Jedi. **El Desastre. Alderaan es destruido por la Estrella de la Muerte. **Rescate de la Princesa Leia. Leia Organa es rescatada de la Estrella de la Muerte; Obi-Wan Kenobi muere a propósito en un duelo con Darth Vader y se convierte en un Espíritu de la Fuerza. **Batalla de Yavin. La Estrella de la Muerte es destruida por la Alianza Rebelde. **Nacimiento de Armitage Hux en Arkanis. *0 DBY **Ceremonia de Premiación Real. **Evacuación de Yavin 4. **Ocurre la misión a la Estación Tellik Cuatro. **Ocurre la infiltración de los Soñadores. **Ocurre la misión a Affadar. **Ocurre la misión a Anukara. **Ocurre la misión para neutralizar a chantajistas. **Ocurre la emboscada en Taanab. **Misión para rescatar a los sobrevivientes de Alderaan. Leia Organa y Evaan Verlaine buscan en la galaxia por alderaanianos sobrevivientes.Princess Leia, Part I **Escaramuza sobre Llanic. **Ocurre la misión a Cyrkon. **Misión a Rodia. **Misión a Fex. **Misión en Denon. **Ocurre la misión a Pasher. **Liberación de Drusil Bephorin.Heredero de los Jedi **Ataque en Cymoon 1. Los Rebeldes destruyen la Fábrica de Armas Alpha, causando un contratiempo significante en las operaciones del Ejército Imperial.Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes **Escaramuza sobre un planeta verde no identificado. **Ataque a una base pirata no identificada.Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II **Robo de la matriz de protocolo de personalidad Triple-Cero. **Misión secreta a Geonosis.Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III **Ocurre la escaramuza en la base de búsqueda de Cylo.Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V **Ocurre el duelo el el hogar de Ben Kenobi.Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V **Ocurre la destrucción del Orgullo de Son-tuul.Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I **Ocurre el robo al Orgullo de Son-tuul. **Ocurre la misión al sistema Anthan.Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III **Ocurre la misión a Shu-Thorun.Darth Vader Annual 1 **Ocurre el escape de la Nebulosa Monsua.Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I **Ocurre el rescate de Luke Skywalker. **Ocurre la batalla de Vrogas Vas.Vader Down, Part I **Ocurre la misión de Arrth-Eno.Star Wars Annual 1 **Ocurre el asalto en la Prisión Sunspot.Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I **Ocurre la guerra en Shu-Torun.Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I ***Ocurre una batalla en una ciudadela excavadora. ***Ocurre el ataque en el refugio ancestral.Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Part II ***Ocurre la Batalla en la ciudadela de Rubix.Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV **Ocurre el secuestro del Ejecutor.Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II **Ocurre la escaramuza en la Luna Fantasma.Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I **Ocurre el secuestro del Heraldo.Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II **Ocurre el asedio en Tureen VII.Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV **Ocurre el escape de Skorii-Lei.Star Wars Annual 2 **Ocurre la incursión en el Gran Templo.Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II **Ocurre una misión a un planeta no identificada.Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III **Ocurre el crepúsculo del Ordu Aspectu.Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV **Ocurre la misión a Ktath'atn.The Screaming Citadel, Part I **Ocurre la subasta de Rur.Doctor Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Part I **Ocurre el escape de un planeta océanico no identificado.Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild **Ocurre la misión a Akiva.Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run **Ocurre la misión a Horox III.Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride **Ocurre la misión para rescatar a C-3PO.Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech **Arrestos en Zeitooine. **Evacuación de Ivarujar. *1 DBY **Ocurre la misión a Jedha.Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I *Antes de la Batalla de Hoth **Invasión de Soldados de la Muerte.Star Wars: Commander **La Alianza Rebelde establece la Base Eco en Hoth, el sexto planeta en el sistema Hoth. *2 DBY **Nacimiento de Poe Dameron *3 DBY **Retirada del Borde Medio. ***Ataque en Haidoral Prime. ***Campaña Coyerti. **Ocurre una incursión en un carguero pesado Imperial. **Batalla de Hoth. La Alianza Rebelde sufre un costoso golpe cuando el Imperio atacó la Base Eco. **Ocurre la infiltración en el Golpe de Trueno. **Tras el aviso de Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker se dirige a Dagobah para empezar su entrenamiento con el Maestro Jedi Yoda. **Duelo en la Ciudad Nube. **Escape de Ciudad Nube.[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars:'' Episodio V El Imperio Contraaraca]] **Ocurre la Operación Ringbreaker. **Ocurre el asedio de Inyusu Tor. **Ocurre la Batalla por Sullust.Star Wars: Battlefront *4 DBY **Ocurre el escape del Fe Invencible.Star Wars Battlefront II **Operación Luna Amarilla. La Princess Leia lidera una misión con motivo para distraer al Imperio Galáctico mientras la Alianza Rebelde usa a Sullust como área estratégica para su flota.Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia **Rescate de Han Solo. Han Solo es rescatado de Jabba el Hutt. ***Jabba es asesinado por Leia Organa. ***Boba Fett se presume muerto después de caer al pozo del sarlacc. **Ocurre el Combate aéreo en el sistema Hudalla. **Ocurre la Batalla de Taanab. **Yoda muere y Luke Skywalker descubre que el no es el único hijo de Darth Vader, sino también es el hermano de Leia Organa. Él después pasa esta información a ella. **Batalla de Endor. Darth Vader se redime y mata a Darth Sidious, el Emperador Galáctico, cumpliendo la profecía del Elegido y trayendo balance a la Fuerza, así como destruyendo a los Sith.[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] **Funeral de Anakin Skywalker. **Ocurre el disturbio en la Plaza de los Monumentos. **Ocurre una celebración en la luna boscosa de Endor poco después de la Batalla de Endor **Miles de millones de seres razonables conciben una directa celebración de la Batalla de Endor, llevando a una larga generación de niños de la victoriaAntes del Despertar **Asalto a un puesto de avanzada Imperial en el lado legano de Endor.Imperio Destruido, Parte I **Brote de la Guerra civil de Coruscant. **Ocurre la Liberación de Sullust.The Rebel Files **Ocurre la Liberación de Beltire.Shattered Empire, Part II **Batalla de Ciudad Cawa. **Ocurre la Batalla de Fondor. **Ocurre la misión a Pillio. **La Operación: Ceniza se traslada a Vardos. **Ocurre la escaramuza en Vardos. **Fuerzas Imperiales activan la Operación: Ceniza contra Naboo, Burnin Konn, Candovant, Abednedo y Commenor.Shattered Empire, Part IV **Incursión al Despojo de Tayron.Shattered Empire, Part III **Adelhard, el gobernador Imperial a cargo del sector Anoat, cierra su sector, estableciendo el Bloqueo de Hierro. Privando a la ayuda de la Alianza Rebelde, aquellos atrapados dentro del bloqueo inician un alzamiento.Star Wars: Uprising **Batalla de Malastare.Blade Squadron: Zero Hour **La Alianza Rebelde se comienza a reorganizar en la Nueva República completando su objetivo de restaurar la República. **La Nueva Repuíblica restaura el Senado Galáctico en Chandrila, su capital. **La Nueva Repúablica frustra un intento Imperial de reiniciar las fundiciones de droides. **Misión a Akiva. **Cumbre de emergencia en Akiva. **Rebelión en Akiva. **Batalla de Naalol. Era de la Nueva República Guerra Civil Galáctica (continúa) *5 DBY **Ocurre la escaramuza en Takodana. **Ocurre la misión a la Estación Chinook. **Ocurre la liberación de Bespin. **Misión a Vetine **Ataque a la Luna Hyboreana.Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida **Captura de Perwin Gedde. **Batalla de Nag Ubdur. ***Embuscada en Govneh Ridge. ***Masacre en Binjai-Tin. **Asedio de Arkanis. **Batalla por los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat. **Liberación de Kashyyyk. **Conversaciones de paz entre el Imperio y la República. ***Ataque en Chandrila. **Invasiones de Naboo **Ocurre la destrucción de un depósito de armas abandonado. **Batalla de Jakku. ***La Nueva República y el Imperio Galáctico se enfrentan en Jakku, con la República como victoriosa. ***Muere el almirante Garrick Versio durante la batalla ***Muere Gallius Rax a manos de la gran almirnate Rae Sloane **Se firma la Concordancia Galáctica. ***La senadora Mon Mothma y el Gran Visir Mas Amedda firman la Concordancia Glactica ***La Nueva República y el Imperio Galáctico cesan hostilidades y ambos poderes entran en un proceso de desarmamento. Las fuerzas restantes del Imperio Galáctico se retiran a las Regiones Desconocidas. **Termina la Insurgencia de Ryloth. **Nacimiento de Ben Solo de Leia Organa y Han Solo.Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio **Se funda la Confederación de Sistemas Corporativos. Guerra Fría *6 DBY **Terex viaja a Kaddak. *7 DBY **Terex obtiene la Carrion Spike. *8 DBY **Poe Dameron comienza a aprender como volar naves estelares de su madre Shara Bey. *10 DBY **Shara Bey muere. *11 DBY **Nacimiento de Finn. *12 DBY **Nacimiento de Korr Sella de Sondiv Sella y un compañero político dela Nueva República. **Nacimiento de Tallissan Lintra. *En algún momento entre el 5 DBYStar Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual y el 21 DBYLíneas de Sangre **Los remanentes de la Guerra Fría de los remanentes Imperiales se reorganizan para formar la Primera Orden. *14 DBY **Naka Iit comienza su carrera como chatarrero en el planeta Jakku. **Nacimiento de Devi. **Nacimiento de Strunk. *15 DBY **Nacimiento de Rey. *17 DBY **Se introduce el [[Carguero clase NK-Witell|carguero clase NK-Witell]]. *20 DBY **Nacimiento de Mattis Banz en Durkteel. *21 DBY **La Primera Orden comienza a usar el cártel de Rinnrivin Di y los guerreros Amaxine para procurar fondos para reconstruir su flota.Líneas de Sangre *24 DBY **Joph Seastriker se enlista en la Academia de la Nueva República *25 DBY **Greer Sonnel es diagnosticada con hematoignis. *28 DBY **Ocurre la Ceremonia de dedicación a la estatua de Bail Organa. **Crisis Guerrera Amaxine. **Ocurre la misión a Bastatha. **Ocurre el Bombardeo Servilleta. **Ocurre la misión a Sibensko. **Ocurre el asesinato de Tai-Lin Garr. **Ocurre el Servicio memorial de Tai-Lin Garr. **La Senadora Leia Organa renuncia del Senado Galáctico tras las revelaciones de su familia. **Leia Organa forma la Resistencia. **Carise Sindian is expulsada de las Casas Reales. *Periodo desconocido de tiempo entre el 28 DBY y el 34 DBY **Destrucción del Templo Jedi de Luke Skywalker. Tornándose al lado oscuro de la Fuerza, Ben Solo evota el plan de su tío Luke Skywalker para resurgir a la Orden Jedi al masacrar a sus estudiantes. El útlimamente asume el nombre de Kylo Ren, maestro de los Caballeros de Ren y señor de guerra de la Primera Orden.[[Star Wars: Episodii VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] **Luke Skywalker se va al exilio tras la caída de Kylo Ren al lado oscuro. *31 DBY **Carrera por el Tesoro Perdido del Conde Dooku. *33 DBY **El Senador Lanever Villecham is electo Canciller de la Nueva República. Guerra Primera Orden-Resistencia *34 DBY **Ocurre el enfrentamiento en Suraz **Ocurre la escaramuza en OR-Kappa-2722. **Ocurre la misión a Taul.Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb **Ocurre el rescate del Almirante Ackbar. **Operación: Golpe de Sable. **Ocurre la misión a Ovanis.Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I **Ocurre la misión a Megalox Beta.Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I **Ocurre la escaramuza en Pheryon.Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm **Ocurre la misión a Kaddak.Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I **Ocurre una batalla sobre un planeta desértico.Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV **Ocurre el funeral de L'ulo L'ampar.Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I **Ocurre una misión para obtener combustible.Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II **Ocurre la misión a Spalex.Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I **Ocurre la misión a Cato Neimoidia.Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II **Ocurre la misión a Pillio (Primera Orden). **Ataque en Tuanul. La aldea de Tuanul es saqueada por la Primera Orden, la cual había estado persiguiendo una pista hacia la ubicación del desaparecido Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker. **Ocurre el [[escape del Finalizador|escape del Finalizador]]. **Escape de Jakku. Rey, una chatarrera, Finn, un ex soldado de asalto de la Primera Orden, y BB-8, un droide de la Resistencia, escapan del planeta Jakku para evadir a la Primera Orden. **[[Escaramuza a bordo del Eravana|Escaramuza a bordo del Eravana]]. **Ocurre la misión a Athulla. **Ocurre la batalla de Kestro. **Cataclismo de Hosnian. El Sistema Hosnian es apuntado y destruido por la superarma de la Primera Orden, la Base Starkiller. **Batalla de Takodana. La Primera Orden saquea el Castillo de Maz Kanata, buscando al droide astromecánico de la Resistencia, BB-8. **Batalla de la Base Starkiller. Las fuerzas de la Resistenca se enfrentan con la Primera Orden y su fortaleza, destruyendo la superarma Starkiller. ***Han Solo es asesinado por Kylo Ren durante la batalla. **Ocurre la [[escaramuza en el Retribución|escaramuza en el Retribución]]. **Ocurre la caza a Rivas.Captain Phasma, Part I **Con la exposición de su base en D'Qar, la Resistencia comienza a evacuar. La Primera Orden ataca a mitad de su evacuación, pero la flota de la Resistencia escapa.[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Útlimos Jedi]] **Rey y Chewbacca encuentran a Luke Skywalker en Ahch-To, un planeta en las Regiones Desconocidas. Skywalker entrena a Rey brevemente, antes de que ella parta para intentar redimir a Kylo Ren. **La flota de la Primera Orden embosca la flota de la Resistencia en el espacio real, habiendo desplegado su reciente desarollado medio de rastreamiento a una nave mediante el hiperespacio. **Ocurre la misión a Canto Bight. **Rey es capturada por la Primera Orden mientras trataba de redimir a Kylo Ren, y la lleva ante el Líder Supremo Snoke. Un Ren vacilante traiciona y asesina a Snoke, intentando forgar un nuevo liderazgo para la Primera Orden con él mismo y Rey como líderes, pero ella se niega y escapa. **La flota de la Resistencia es exitosamente aniquilada en el sistema Crait cuando huían de la flota de la Primera Orden, pero son capaces de obtener una victoria cuando la vicealmirante Amilyn Holdo se lanza en un ataque suicida que destruye la nave insignia de la Primera Orden, el Supremacía. **Las fuerzas de la Resistencia que escaparon a la superficie de Crait son perseguidas por las fuerzas restantes de la Primera Orden en el sistema. Las dos facciones se enfrentan brevemente, antes de que los miembros restantes de la Resistencia escapen a bordo del Halcón Milenario. **Luke Skywalker muere en Ahch-To, convirtiéndose en uno con la Fuerza. Post-34 DBY *Gammit Chond crea mapas basados en las historias de la galaxia y sus trabajos terminan con las Pilas de Sombra del Archivo Graf.Star Wars: Galactic Atlas *Muchos años después, los dibujos de Chond son exhumados por un archivista. *Un individuo es encargado con la escritura del Diario de los Whills, crologicando la mayor parte de los eventos que tuvieron lugar en la galaxia. *El sol de Lothal se convierte en supernova después de haber orbitado en el sistema Lothal por miles de millones de años.Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks *El Diario de los Whills es leído por unas especies desconocidas acera de los eventos que ocurrieron en la galaxia durante el pasado distante. Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Periodos de tiempo